ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2005
← 2004Year: 20052006 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2005'.'' January ; 23 * Luthy and Sil release their first (and only) mission, "Silver Eyes" (LotR). ; 25 * In the Real World, Dragonsblood is released. ; Unspecified * Zed is recruited, joining the Department of Technical Errors. February ; 5 * Annalas publishes "Star and Annalas: Assassins" on Fanfiction.net, featuring Agents Star and Annalas. ; Unspecified * In the Real World, the Philadelphia 2005 PPC Gathering takes place. Huinesoron, Bjam, Dor, Dragonlet (a.k.a. Willa), and BeautyID (a.k.a. Alison) attend. * Agent Scott Logan is recruited and joins the DMS. He is partnered with Agent Entropy. * Halley takes a forced vacation for "a few weeks" after breaking another machine. March ; 6 * Randirien publishes the first chapter of "Protectors of the Plot Continuum: A Spinoff" on Fanfiction.net, featuring Agents Night Shade and Rose Thorn. The second and final chapter is added on April 17, 2005. ; 18 * Dúros Black marries Talia Nightsong. ; 19 * Agents Fin Sharkley (DMS) and Aspen Green (Legal) are partnered together in an experimental split-department team. ; 26 * In the Real World, the revived series of Doctor Who is launched. April ; 14 * Basilico Andretti is transferred to the Department of Internal Affairs after a very brief period in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. ; 23 * Meekerbeeker publishes "PPC: Linde," the first mission featuring Agents Sarah and Alana, on Fanfiction.net. ; 28 & 29 * The film The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy is released in the UK, then the US. In the grand tradition of H2G2, this adaptation differs significantly from the original book and all previous adaptations. May ; 13 * Star Trek: Enterprise concludes its four-season run, having been canceled as of February 2, 2005, due to low ratings. June ; 17 * Halley returns after being stranded in a Dark Tower Suefic for about four months. ; 18 * Ravenkiss posts Legendary Badfic "Subjugation" on Adult-Fanfiction.org. (NSFW; click at your own risk.) ; 20 * Sari Troven hatches. ; 22 * Salix (aka Kaerran) publishes the introduction to "Response Center 3241," featuring Agents Salix and Tanya Davies, to Fanfiction.net. The second chapter, their first mission, is added on July 30. July ; 16 * In the Real World, the book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is released. ; 30 * Salix publishes the first (and only) recorded mission of Agents Salix and Tan, "An Alchemist's Mission," on Fanfiction.net. August ; Unspecified * Agent Tirsaer transfers to the Department of Floaters and is partnered with Agent Ryni. September ; 10 * The anime adaptation of Naruto begins airing in English. Fanfic ensues. ; 14 * HonorH begins relocating the Official Buffy and Angel Fanfiction University from the Pit to LiveJournal for safekeeping. ; 17 * HonorH's caution proves warranted when OBAFU is kicked off of Fanfiction.net. October ; 7 & 14 * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit is released in the US, then the UK. ; Unspecified * Agents Logan and Entropy transfer from the DMS to ESAS. November ; 18 * The film Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is released. ; Unspecified * Tawaki Penguin and Chrysocome are created in a transporter accident; their original is killed. December ; 9 * Walt Disney Pictures/Walden Media's The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe is released in Europe and North America. Fanfic ensues. ; 15 * Stevius is recruited. ; 16 * Trojanhorse publishes "Fine Lines" in her journal; the Department of Angst is formed with the Aloe Vera as its head and Lasa Nara and Montbretia Tornquist as its first agents. ; Unspecified * Agent Nicholas Duval transfers to the DMS, Narnia Division. * Hollian Tannis comes to the attention of the Tiger Lily and is transferred to the Department of Internal Affairs. * Ethan Sinead is recruited. * There might have been a PPC Holiday Filk Game of some sort? Not specified * Early in the year: ** Nova Greene is recruited. ** Agent Narto Telyan transfers to DOGA. * Spring: ** The Alumia Exorcism takes place. * Mid-year: ** Rez Montrose and Flip Finley join the PPC and are partnered together in the Department of Floaters. * Summer: ** In the Real World, the London 2005 PPC Gathering takes place. hS, Ekwy, Milano, Newmoon, Vemi, and PureDeadThingy attend. * Late in the year: ** Agent Elanor Laison is killed. ** Agent Alex Orange works with Agent Mortic Wentway and the Daisy to test out a map of Headquarters. ** The PPC Snowfight 2005 takes place on the Board. * Agent Richard Kalmer is recruited. If his claims are true, his partner is also recruited at about the same time. ← 2004Year: 20052006 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years